Weir's Journal: Better The Devil You Know
by Wormhole
Summary: The Good, The Bad and The Ugly: Who will be victorious?
1. Chapter 1

**Weir's Journal**

**Chapter One****  
**  
"Many people on Earth wouldn't believe half the extraordinary things I've seen, way-out here in the Pegasus Galaxy."

"Ever since myself and other members of this expedition team arrived here in the city of Atlantis. We have encountered many cultures, both human and alien alike; among them we made many friends and sadly many enemies too."

This is a story about one such encounter, one I would never forget, for it involved enemies so ruthless it would make your skin crawl."

**Present**

I could hear the activation of the gate on the level below, but in my current condition I couldn't do anything to stop people from coming through. With the pain carousing through my body, I found it hard to count the number of people who stepped out form it and I soon lost count.

My heard pounded in fear as I waited for the intruders to reveal themselves as I couldn't see from my current location.

It felt like an eternity in a space of a few minutes before I heard Kolya's voice echo around the room. "Secure the perimeter!" It was a voice I really didn't want to hear again so soon.

Kolya is most likely, the most ruthless cold-hearted man I know off; aside form the Wraith of course. Once before he tried to take the city away from us and failed, now the man had the guts to try again. Only this time, he might succeed under present circumstances.

I tried to move, only to gasp uncontrollably when fragments of shattered glass crunched underneath me and cut into my exposed skin adding more injuries to what I already had, immediately I stopped moving in case someone had heard me.

It wasn't long before I heard the sound of boots coming towards me. I turned my head to face the approaching person, only to come face to face with Kolya whom looked down at me sprawled out on the floor with utter disgust in his eyes.

Kolya knelt down to look me in the eye and I shivered under his touch when he moved back some off my blood soaked hair that covered my face. "Don't tell me Colonel Sheppard has abandoned you Dr. Weir?"

He asked as he looked around the deserted rundown city.

I tried to speak, but my throat was still sore from John's strong stranglehold, which occurred before he had thrown me into my office window. I was only able to form one word, one that could answer many questions. "Why?" the response from him was quick.

"Revenge Dr. Weir. We want this city, just as much as you do."

A member of his squad appeared. Kolya made no movement when he spoke. "The area is secure Sir."

"No sign of resistance?"

The guard shook his head at Kolya's question. "None. Looks like the virus did its job."

He got up from his crouched position and walked away. "Make sure she receives medical attention, but only enough to keep her alive for interrogation."

All this started when Colonel Sheppard was kidnapped by the Genii whilst exploring a new world."

**The Past - Flashback**

A burning torch near a locked gate illuminated the gloomy inlet John found himself in, after waking up from an unconscious state. His wrists were chained to stonewall by rusty shackles; he tugged at them to test their strength but to no avail. The chains hooked to the wall above him just wouldn't give way.

Not only was his uniform in such a grotty state, he could feel dried blood and sweet which caked his body. He could only guess he had been there for a while.

He couldn't remember how he came to be in this messy situation, but he knew he would have a tough time getting out of it.

If his mouth weren't gagged, he would've called out in order to get someone's attention, and then ask them questions as to why he was locked up like this.

--

Hours more passed before John heard someone in the cave beyond the door. He rattled his chains in hope they would hear him. They had done, and now one of his captors was watching him from beyond the gate and from the look of his uniform John knew the middle-aged man was a Genii guard.

Gutted by this John's posture slackened in utter humiliation of being caught by the people he so despised. He had a very good bet who the ringleader behind this was and it would seem by the extra guard turning up, he was going to find out soon.

The first guard was gloating at him when, the second opened the padlocked door and soon began work on his shackles. "Time to meet your fate."

John couldn't help but mock the guards. he wasn't going to give them the pleasure of tormenting him so easy in his final hours. "Oh. So soon? What happened about my last meal?"

"The only thing you deserve is this."

Now released from his chains, John doubled over from the heavy blow to his stomach by the first guard. Before he had time to get another punch in, John quickly recovered and returned the kindness.

The guard went down straight away; before he could recover John took the opportunity to deliver a second blow to his midsection. He never got a chance to strike out at the other guard because he was stunned by a Wraith stunner and collapsed into a heap on the floor.

--

It was nighttime in the city of Atlantis, a relentless snowstorm continued to rage on around the city. The ferocity of it kept us all awake and alert as waves battered hard against the cities shield and lightning erupted every few minute's overhead.

I watched on from the gateroom balcony, comforted by the protection the city provided. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the gate through the stained glass window before turning my head to see the time on my watch.

I was starting to worry about John, his team had returned ahead of him, he told them he would be right behind for he wanted to pick up something at the small market they had passed in the village.

He was now two hours overdue and no sign of him.

**End Flashback**

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the review and alerts; I hope this chapter is more enjoyable. Please review and let me know what you think... enjoy:).

**Chapter Two**

Having been forced to spend a night in a watered-filled pit John had been rescued by his team, and was now safe from Kolya's clutches before worse came to the worse; at least so we thought, little did we know that was part of Kolya's plan.

Kolya had given John a contagious virus, we found out about it too late. It wasn't detected until members of the expedition started acting strangely, even then Dr. Beckett only just found the cause of it before succumbing to it's effects.

To start with, virus was systematically attacking all those who had the ATA gene; making them became aggressive and malevolent towards others. There was nothing we could do to stop it progressing to the stage of chaos.

That brings me back to my confrontation with Colonel Sheppard, the start of our troubles.

**Flashback.**

John walked into Elizabeth's office, only to find her working as usual and decided to intervene using his bug's bunny impersonation. "What's up Doc?"

Elizabeth looked up with a raised eyebrow due to the improper use of her title and he gave her a sheepish smile knowing he'd just been smacked on the wrist for it. "I have been getting inundated reports regarding inappropriate behaviour between various members of staff."

"In what way inappropriate?" asked John as he propped himself on the edge of her desk in his usual stance.

"Punctuality for one, at least three members of staff haven't been arriving to work on time in the past week and amongst that; small childish fights have broken out, in most cases reason unknown, and the complete lack of responsibility by others."

John felt the need to play with her picture frame sitting on her desk, on the last count; he knew that one implied him too; he just didn't feel much remorse over it. Right now, all he wanted to do was too chill-out.

Elizabeth stood up from her chair and walked towards her office window to look outside. "I know how stressful things can get around here, but it shouldn't warrant the need for all that."

Silence fell for a few moments before John responded to what had been said. "Relax. Things will blow over in time."

Elizabeth turned round to face him as he hopped of the desk. "John. This is serious. Part of this should be your area of command, but I can't see anything being done to resolve maters."

She started pacing the room. "I had Rodney in here this morning arguing with me over an experiment I wouldn't let him run due to safety risks, yet he went ahead anyway and nearly blew the science lab up. How am I supposed to run this city if people are ignoring the proper chain-of-command."

"Ignoring you. You mean." Blurted out John.

Elizabeth spun round to face him. "Excuse me?"

"Sounds like moral is degrading because of your ability too lead is failing."

Hurt by those words Elizabeth sunk back down in her seat, she couldn't believe she was hearing this from her second in command, the most trusted man she knew on this expedition. "Don't you place the blame on me Colonel."

"It's true though," he jumped of the desk and leaned across it, to look her in eyes and his face turned to hatred towards her. "You will never see things the way we do, since you're not military, its making people uneasy. It was only going to be a mater of time before the bottle is open and people start to crack."

--

It was at this stage I didn't even want to listen to him anymore and I yelled at him to get out. I was almost at the stage of removing him from command. But if what he was true, people might mistrust me even more, had I done that.

As the day went on, his words started to nag me at to the state where I actually wanted to throw-up. It got so bad I ended a mission briefing early and went to see Dr. Kate Heightmeyer about it, even though deep down inside I knew what he said wasn't true, not after all this time I had known him.

It was Kate who suggested a medical fitness examination for everyone on the base, I agreed to it and it was because of that we detected the virus.

Unfortunately we found out about it too late...

**End Flashback**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy:).

**Chapter Three**

**Present Day**

Koyla's methods of interrogation went way beyond cruel.

I was taken to the New Genii home world and interrogated to the full; I was pushed to the limits through usual methods of torture and starvation.

For days this went on, it all could have ended early if I just handed him over the city by giving him the command codes to certain key systems, but I wasn't a quitter he wasn't going to get them so easy.

After their scientist failed to access those systems the hard way, Kolya stepped up to the next level and let loose his weapon of persuasion; a male Wraith. I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw it being brought into my cell, chained hands and feet.

At first I thought he was going to use the Wraith, so it could feed on me, when the chains had been removed. But what transpired was far worse; instead the Wraith poured poisoned images into my mind.

Certain Wraith have a unique ability to access the human mind and twist images to their own devise.

I screamed to the point, were I couldn't scream any more. The images were repeatedly painful and terrifying it soon became hard to tell what was real and what wasn't.

All of it lasted for fifteen minutes it felt like longer. I didn't stop myself from falling into a heap on the floor when it finally let go.

The Wraith must have got what he wanted, he dragged me back up by the hair and was on the verge of feeding on me, only to be stopped at the last minute when guards entered the room and dragged him out. At the same time he hissed words of displeasure to them, over the fact he didn't get the food he was promised.

I covered up my ears to drown them out. I didn't hear what the guard said to the Wraith for I passed out, and in my dreamful sleep, events leading up to this day slowly drifted back into my mind.

**Flashback**

Elizabeth looked up when she heard Teyla knocking on her office doorframe and calling her by name, she motioned for her to come in.

She did so and Elizabeth couldn't help but notice the watchfulness look in her eyes. "Teyla. Thank you for coming... Is something bothering you?"

Teyla looked back over her shoulders to make sure she wasn't overheard. "I just had a strange encounter with Lt. Colonel Sheppard."

"That's nothing unusual considering the pandemic spreading at the moment. Actually. It's the reason I asked you here."

Teyla stood to attention as Elizabeth briefed her.

"I need someone I can trust. To take over security detail for me till Colonel Sheppard is back in form. I can't ask on Major Lorne, because he too has become effected too."

As if on queue the lights in the control tower flickered on then off repeatedly for a few seconds. In that time John's meaning began to make sense to Teyla. "That is what he meant."

"Who?" asked Elizabeth.

"John, outside in the corridor just now. He said to me… if I ever have to choose sides, just remember who my friends are."

Elizabeth took a moment to absorb those words and didn't like what they might imply. "He wouldn't… no I can't believe he would go that far. Not even under these circumstances."

Teyla followed Elizabeth's movements as she got up from her chair and walked to the front, to lookout the window facing the stargate. "Do you think he is planning something?"

Elizabeth rubbed her forehead when she replied. "I think he might be working against me…"

"If that is the case. Would it not be best to quarantine those affected by the virus now, before this escalates into something we cannot control?"

"In light of people's behaviour recently I think that will be a wise move."

"Will your people on earth not send someone help find a cure, now that Dr. Beckett has caught the it?" asked Teyla.

"Elizabeth shook her head and crossed her arms over her stomach. "This has become a quarantine zone, no one in and no one out. We can't risk people back on earth catching it."

"How will you find a cure?"

"I don't know Teyla… I really don't know?"

**End Flashback**

**TBC**

**Please R&R thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Many thanks for the alerts and reviews. Glad it's getting liked more now:)**

**Notes - Memories is a replacement for flashback in this chapter; reason will become clear towards the end of it.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter Four**

Whilst dreaming; some unpleasant memories came into play.

**First memory**

…The virus had progressed into the next stage of its evolution and was now attacking everybody at random, that is, everybody expect me it seemed. I couldn't understand why, but it felt uncomfortable being singled out like this.

When I was returning to my quarters after a long day, I managed to walk right into a fight between two security guards. Being the selfless person I am, I automatically intervened to break it up; that had proven to be a mistake because I ended up on the receiving end of a punch, which resulted in a cut lip and sore nose.

The second that happened I put out a security alert, and continued on my way once help arrived. I didn't want to hang around any longer then necessary.

It felt as though I was loosing the control I had over the city, and this was just the start of worse things to come…

**Memory two:**

…The worse being

I looked up when I saw a shadow cast over my office floor and saw Colonel Sheppard's angry face on the other side of the window.

He had unwittingly been released from quarantine. If John tried to attack now I would be trapped and defenceless, I wouldn't stand a chance against him; now that ninety percent of the population has been infected.

My fears soon became real when John entered the room and stalked towards me. I decided to confront him; make him see sense. Rather then hide away in a corner.

I meet him in the middle of the room by my desk. "John please. Please don't do this. Remember who you are."

I got no reaction from him, just an evil stare. John's eyes appeared darker then before and it scared the hell out of me.

Without warning he threw a punch at me. Thankfully due to skilful training from Teyla I was able to avoid the blow and I quickly ran around him to head for the exit.

Only before I made it to the door he got hold of my jacket and yanked me back. He then spun me round, and pushed me towards the desk and let go; my head must have connected with the corner as I fell, because the next thing I knew John had his hand around my throat and was squeezing the life out of me as I struggled to get up from the floor.

I heard the sound of weapons fire and then the gate being activated.

"I'm taking over. Now." Stated John.

I don't know where he got the strength from, but he picked me up like a rag doll and tossed me against the window, causing the glass to shatter on impact…

**Back to present**

A cold bucket of water woke me up from my nightmare and I found myself strapped securely to metal a chair.

Kolya stood in front of me and I noticed something in his hand; it was the jar containing sleeping herbs, John had eventually got me at the market. Kolya tipped out the substance into the palm of his hand. He then leaned heavily on my right shoulder and waved it under my nose. "This is a little experiment we've been working on does what it's designed to do plus more."

"I don't understand?" I asked, trying to take in what he was telling me.

"This substance, when mixed in hot water helps with sleeplessness, it also cures various illnesses too. One of which is the virus."

My eyes widened in both horror and hope, at what I'd just been told. It made sense now why I hadn't been infected with the virus; I had been taking the cure every day.

Kolya laughed. "Fools. We planted the cure right under your nose and you never even gave it a thought. Shame its too late now."

At present one questioned remained unanswered. "How did you know we would be visiting that planet?"

Kolya laughed before he explained. "Call it my second home. You just happened to stumble across at a bad time."

With that he poured the remainder of the contents in the jar all over the floor.

"Take her back to the cell."

--

The next time Kolya showed up, he stormed into my cell my cell yelling abusively at me. "You gave the Wraith the wrong command codes you little…"

Leaving the sentence half finished, he quickly pulled me up to his height by the throat and slammed me up against the stonewall, I winced in pain when my back connected with it.

"Happens when you let someone else do your dirty work." I tried to loosen his old on me, but to no avail and I soon started chocking.

His spare fist clenched in a tight ball and was soon positioned ready to strike at my face. "I could kill you right here and now."

"Then why don't you?" I challenged; I waited for the blow to end my already diminished life.

It never came, instead Kolya's hand was redirected to the wall beside my head; it was enough to scare me. His hand hit it so hard it bleed from the impact, but he wasn't fazed by it.

The tightness increased around my throat adding to the mark already there from when John tried to kill me. "You sorely try my patients Dr. Weir. If you will not give me the command codes, I will send a nuke through to destroy the city whilst the defences are down. No one will have it."

"You can't!" I shouted.

"Call it. 'A cry in the dark.' If I can't have the city, no one can."

--

John Sheppard breathed in deeply and closed the unfinished book he had found; it was definitely Elizabeth's.

He placed it next to his side and looked up at the night sky as a campfire glistened in the moonlight. "Where are you Elizabeth?"

**TBC**

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews.

**Savertin: **Thanks.

**Ancientesha:** Not overly too much I hope? And we'll soon see ;).

Again please **Read and Review**. Enjoy:).

**Chapter Five**

In the unlikely hood anyone should find this Journal. It probably means I am dead. So please, don't come looking for me. It has been six weeks since my capture; I'll be lucky if I live another.

Since I haven't written for weeks. I am going to write a rundown what has happened in that time-

--

Kolya's threat to destroy Atlantis turned out to be an empty one when I overheard heard two guards talking about it at meal time; which I might add, we only got once a day, even then, you had to fight inmates for it since the distribution was limited each time, and if you didn't get close enough to the front for it, forget it.

Being me, I do try to keep away from the fights, especially after my first experience. But no mater how hard you try, the fight soon finds it's way to you.

When afternoon playtime was over, we got sent back to our cells. This was a regular routine. Until one night, my life changed, once again. When the Wraith I know as Michael, walked unexpectedly past my cell door.

He spotted me curled up in bed, trying to sleep and turned to face the guard escorting him. He hissed through sharp teeth.

My eyes snapped open when I heard it.

"Move," forced the prison guard as he escorted Michael to his own cell, he had been chained hands and feet.

Disappointed he continued on, his eyes never leaving mine until he was out of site.

After that little encounter, sleep had been forgotten.

--

Later that night, the Wraith took the Genii by surprise and bombarded the prison complex. I could hear fierce fighting going on outside my cell for a good fifteen minutes.

Michael than reappeared outside my door and I sunk back into the dark shadows of my room, to avoid being seen. Even though the effort would do no good, since he knew I was there. "It is pointless to defy me Dr. Weir. You and I both know what I am capable off."

"You tricked the Genii into capturing you." I said, as I walked out from the shadows.

"Yes. We needed certain information before my people attacked this place."

"Information. About what?"

"Atlantis."

Shocked I backed away from him as far as I could.

"Yes Dr. Weir. I know it is now in the hands of the Genii… correction, was in the hands of the Genii." Raising his weapon, Michael blasted the cell door open.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"Lets just say I bumped into an old friend of yours, who wouldn't stop blabbing about it, thanks to whatever drug he had been given."

"Colonel Sheppard?" I asked; hopeful knowing some off my people are close by.

"No. That idiotic scientist of yours."

"Dr. McKay! You've seen him. Where?"

"Enough with the questions and answers."

I suddenly felt a slight tingling sensation having been shot at by a Wraith stunner. That was the last thing I remembered, before waking up in another cell, only this time on a Wraith Hive ship and imagine my luck, when I found Rodney McKay hiding away in the far corner of the same room.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes** I have changed the summary to fit with the coming chapters and modified the title slightly.

Thanks for the reviews:).

**Savertin:** Hope this chapter gets full approval;).

**ancientesha:** :D. It gets better *Coughs*

**gateraid:** How much more can you pack into this? It isn't over yet ;).

Enjoy.

**Chapter Six**

Rodney gave no indication that he knew of my presence. I cautiously moved over to him, to make him aware, but his eyes remained fixed to the floor; he was sitting crossed-legs.

"Rodney. Am I glad to see you." I called softly, as I got nearer. No movement from him still.

I stopped mere inches from him and carefully reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, "Rodney?" He looked at me… correction, he was looking right through me, as if I wasn't even there and it pained me to see the look on his face; frightened, confused and dejected…

I wanted to say everything would turn out okay, to him; but I couldn't. I couldn't make that kind off promise.

Rodney's eyes suddenly drifted to the back corner off the room, I turned round to see what he was looking at, but saw nothing.

I waved my hand in front of his face and he didn't even flinch.

"You're wasting your time Dr. Weir," called Michael from the cell door. "He sees things that aren't even there. Yet, ignores the things that are."

It sounded like Rodney was still hallucinating, one of the reactions caused by the drug. "The damage caused by the drug, could be permanent then?"

"I have no knowledge of the drug that was used, so I wouldn't no. Personally, I don't care."

Elizabeth sighed and sat down opposite Rodney. "What did you want with us Michael?"

The cell door opened and Michael walked in. "I don't want anything from him. Only you."

Before I knew it, Michael had pricked me with a needle of some kind; I looked at the puncture mark in my left arm before looking at him as he stood behind me. "What have you done?"

"Just a little insurance. To know that I have your full cooperation."

"I didn't help Kolya, Michael. I certainly have no intention of helping you either."

"If you don't…"

I was suddenly shocked with some form of electricity; it felt like every muscle in my body was affected. "Stop it! I don't know what you want me to do yet?"

Michael switched off the device in his hand. "Just making a point Dr. Weir. Because of your current condition, you may just survive another two shocks, three if you're lucky. So I would advise you to cooperate."

True. Michael had me at an unfair advantage; my state of health wasn't that brilliant considering the ordeal I'd been through the last six weeks; I was severely malnourished, had cut's and bruises all over and totally exhausted to the point of collapse. Even though the chance rescue was very slim. I wasn't ready to give up.

"What did you bring me here for?" I asked, as I scratch my arm, where the implant was. In a vein attempt to pry it loose.

It was at this point in time; I became aware of a small resistance group led by Ronon and Teyla, at large in Atlantis and hampering any efforts made by the Wraith to take full control.

"First. Tell your people to stand down, and give us full access to essential systems. Then I need you to interface with a certain component, and feed it the information required to complete its task."

"Why me pacifically?"

Michael forced me to stand-up and handed me a communications device. "You hold certain information needed, to complete it's task."

In a strange kind off way, I seem to have Michael at a disadvantage, now. If I played my cards right I could use this opportunity too gain the upper hand. "I'll talk to my people, providing I can do so privately?"

"You'll talk to them, under my terms." Michael then showed me how to activate the radio.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the review**

**Savertin:** Got to find some way to keep you interested:D;).

Please read and review. Enjoy:).

**Chapter Seven**

When the radio was activated, it took a moment to get a response from anyone. Through the sound of gunfire I eventually heard Teyla's uncertain voice regarding the mysterious contact. That would be me, since Michael had neglected to inform me, that they hadn't been contacted via radio until now. _"Hello."_

I didn't waste anytime responding back. "Hello Teyla."

Telya sounded overjoyed when next she spoke. _"Dr. Weir. Is that really you?"_

"It is."

"_It is good to hear your voice. What happened? Where are you?"_

I looked at Michael who stood behind me listening in on the conversation and he shook his head, informing me not to divulge my whereabouts. "It doesn't mater where I am. What's important at the moment, is saving yourselves, you have permission to abandon Atlantis there are too few of you left to defend it against an army of Wraith."

There was apprehension in Teyla's voice when next she spoke. _"If we give up now. The Wraith will have full access to your home world. Everything will be lost. The Dr. Weir I know wouldn't let that happen."_

The only access too Earth was via the Stargate in the gate room, if Ronon and Teyla still had control of that. To hell with the electro-device… "Teyla. Forgot my previous order,"

Michael reached to grab the radio from me but I kept it clear of him for as long as possible. "That's enough," he growled.

"The cure for the virus was in the container John got from the…"

When Michael couldn't reach it he shocked me again, worse then before; before the darkness claimed me, I just hoped they heard his voice and recognized it over the communication system to know where I am and that they identified the cure.

--

Next time I woke up, it became apparent that someone was cleaning my wounds. The stinging sensation was painful enough to make me gasp, when the water touched my skin.

At first I thought it was Rodney cleaning them up, until I opened my eyes and instead discovered it was Ronon. "Not you too?"

He gave me an apologetic look, "It was the only way to find you."

Ronon told me how he came to be here. From the point Teyla had received my message ten hours ago.

**Atlantis - Flashback**

Teyla looked up towards Elizabeth office when she got the message, and then looked over to Ronon, just as he shot down another Wraith trying to gain entry. "We need to go back to the planet where John got the herbs."

"This isn't a great time Teyla." He called back, as he made his way to her position across the gate room to the other side. Narrowly avoiding a Wraith blast in the process."

He didn't need to state the obvious but it was their only chance to put things right. "Dr. Weir just contacted me. Told me it is the cure for the virus. If we hope to save this city and it's people we to do so now!"

Ronon looked round at the last five expedition team that hadn't befallen it's effects. "Does it need more then one of us to go?"

Teyla shook her head. "No. If you can dial the gate and cover me till I get clear, I can go. I know where John got them from."

Teyla got ready to put their objective into action. "One other thing, I am sure I heard Michael's voice in the background when Elizabeth contacted me, it may mean…"

Ronon understood the seriousness of the situation and put on an even more determined face to end this once and for all. "I will find out from one of them, where she is being held. Go on. We need that cure."

As Teyla inched her way over to the stargate, Ronon ran up the stairs towards the DHD taking down two more Wraith on the way. He keyed in the planets home address and waited till Teyla was through before shutting it down. Seconds before he was hit by a Wraith blast.

**End Flashback**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you, for the review **queerofatlantis **sorry about the long wait. Enjoy

Please read and review.

**Chapter Eight**

Ronon wore a protective streak on his face a site I very rarely see, that image soon disappeared when Michael showed up, electronic lock to the cell door in hand.

"It is time."

"Time for what?" asked Ronon as he glared at Michael with an evil eye, warning him to back off.

Michael ignored him and looked directly at me, I was still lying on the floor from his last punishment several hours ago. "It is time for Dr. Weir to operate the device."

Two Wraith guards suddenly showed up behind him as he opened the lock. Ronon put up a good fight to try and fend them off, but was unable stop them as Michael moved in regardless and dragged me away.

--

It wasn't long before we were in the main flight room and I knew then we were definitely on a Wraith ship. A strange room to be for whatever experiment Michael had planned.

Michael indicated the chair ahead of us. "Sit."

I hesitated, shaking my head at him and tried to back away from it, because it looked uninviting.

He sighed and reminded me about the electrical implant by showing me the device to activate it.

Nervously I moved over to it and sat down, then laid back in it, not so ready for the procedure Michael had planned.

Slowly cables of some kind automatically extended themselves at my presence; some wrapped around my waist, others my ankles. I soon became aware of a few close to my head, I expected them to do the same thing, instead they pierced either side of my forehead and I screamed, I could feel them searching my mind straight away. "Stop this Michael!"

"Now why would I want to do that? You're my new navigator and you are going to take us to your home world, so we can invade from above, as well as below, via the stargate."

"I won't give you the location if that is what you expect from me."

Michael laughed. "No need, you're already flying us there. You see, these little connections hook up to the ships main systems, all it needs do is to search your mind for that one piece of information to complete it's task."

"One of my more successful experiments I have been working on. There's only problem with it."

I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what that problem was, but he told me non-the less.

"I haven't yet fixed the survival rate of the operator once the task is complete. They always seem to die when we remove the connection."

The minute he said that, I struggled against my bonds to try and break free, but they just got tighter the more I tried. "I won't help you destroy my planet."

"Consider this payback for the torment you put me through. You used me as a test subject, I'm just returning the favour."

--

I don't know what took place, during my time in the chair. Apparently two days had past when Ronon took a chance and finally broke the connection. He could see I was in a really bad way, and he cursed himself for it.

Apparently it was Rodney who had worked out the safest way to free me from it, after they had escaped the Wraith cell and took care of the guards that is. Then it clicked Rodney appeared to be cured of the virus.

The team must have seen the confusion on my face; Rodney gave me the thumbs up and pointed Teyla out to me. How she got there I don't know, but she appeared to be carrying the herbs in her hands and I smiled, and then nodded my satisfaction.

I also asked about Earth and they told me it was safe.

The escape alarms started going off, with the bulkhead doors to this room closed Michael could be heard on the other side, shouting to his guards to get them open.

"We need to move." Said Ronon as he bent down to pick me up in his arms.

I shook my head. "Destroy the chair and leave me, I will only slow your escape down."

Rodney was getting ready attack the Wraith, with nothing more then a stunner in hand. "We don't leave anyone behind Elizabeth, especially not you."

"Look at me Rodney, I won't make it." I cried out, knowing full well that Michael's prediction about the chair was coming true. I could fill my body shutting down quickly as coldness swept over it.

"We didn't come here just to leave empty handed." He wasn't going to relent.

I fished into my right pocket and pulled out this pocket diary. "Here take this, give it to Sheppard if you find him, tell him, thank you, thank you for everything. All of you thank you."

The doors burst open and the fighting began.

I gave them one last order to leave, before darkness claimed me possibly for the last time…

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the long wait for this last chapter.

It would be nice to have it beta'd if anyone is interested in the task? Otherwise this story is now finished.

Thank you all for the reviews. Glad you enjoyed it.

Enjoy final chapter

**Chapter Nine**

I hadn't expected to wake up again; but I did and I found myself in a place, I never thought I would see again; Atlantis. I smiled and looked around the all to familiar room of the Infirmary.

With a croaky voice, I called out 'hello' and it wasn't long before Carson appeared.

"Glad to see you pulled through lass. You had as all a tad worried."

After checking my vitals. He asked me how I felt. He obviously knew about the sore throat for he gave me a glass of water, with straw sticking out from it and I drank gracefully from it, before answering his question. "Slight headache, bit stiff and hungry but otherwise ok."

"The headache will go in time. No permanent damage from those nasty little wires, Michael had you attached to. Might take a while for the marks to heal through. You can thank Ronon for that."

"How did you find me?" I asked. "I thought I ordered, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla to leave me."

"They did. But came back a week later, once they located your whereabouts. Michael's experiment had failed and his ship crashed on an uninhabited planet. Found no sign of him, but they found you in his larder so to speak."

I cringed.

"The hibernation system in that chamber saved your life. Long enough for us to find you and fix the damage he had done."

"What about Atlantis? How did you all get that back?"

"McKay is the one you have to thank for that. Once we got Atlantis back and got word out, everyone started to return. We are still missing a few people. But I'm sure it won't be long now before things return back to normal."

Hearing John's voice, I looked towards the direction of the entrance and saw him advancing towards me, with his team in tow.

It didn't take long for Rodney to start blabbering.

"I still can't believe the fail-safe code worked. The Wraith didn't even see it coming."

"What fail-safe code?" I asked.

"The Ancients had a fail-safe rigged up, in case of an enemy take-over. I came across it, when setting up a similar device myself, after the Genii gained entrance to this city two years ago. Basically….

--

Rodney's explication of events was too long and complicated for me to remember at that time, let alone try and write it in this journal. The short story is, we won and everything is slowly getting back to normal.

Michael will still be a continuing problem. That I have know doubt, but where he is now, I have no idea and I hope we don't bump into him any time soon the same goes for Kolya.

The End…


End file.
